


It's about you

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Harry Potter's life was not what he expected. His marriage, his work ... Nothing is as it should be. He is not happy at all.An unexpected trip to Paris seems to be just what his life needs, right after he finally descovered that Ginny cheated on him.  This one trip that inevitably leads him to the person he had to keep by his side from the start, when he was a 11-year-old child....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Es sobre ti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714730) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Again~ This story I wrote it on spanish first. Since I'm a passive (? fan, I'm not sure of many words on english about places or certain things. Also, I used google to translated first and then check it~ If any mistake had gone away of my hands LOL. Sorry about that. Hope you can enjoy this fanfiction. It's one of my loved childs... Thanks for check this story <3
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_1_ **

 

_As almost always when something dies,  
nostalgia is born looking for a heart._

 

 

 

If you had told Draco Malfoy before that, after the failure he faced when he started working as a healer, he would end up going into a muggle bar in search of consolation some months after, he would have laughed very loudly (not to mention that the one who had been _that_ clumsy would have end very bad).

But that was not far from reality.

After the war Draco Malfoy had been accused of many things, and, although after the corresponding trials, had been released and declared innocent, the magical world did not believe that.

The current director of Hogwarts offered him a position as a teacher at the school, which the blond had politely rejected. Minerva sensed that it was because of the possible gossip that would appear as soon as the parents found out who the new potions teacher would be. Malfoy never confirmed or denied any of it and, instead, he presented the corresponding procedures and exams to continue his studies. He wanted more than anything to be _healer_.

Narcissa Malfoy had been reluctant about it, but she did not stop him when the moment arrived. The blonde woman continued to regret not having done it.

Draco Malfoy graduated with honors, to the displeasure of his classmates and surprise of some. The prince of the serpents was then sent to St. Mungo, and that's where everything began to go downhill.

During his last years as a student he had met people who hated him, and that had already become accustomed. Being the son of an ex-Death Eater was never easy, he was aware of it. But of that, to be pointed out as guilty of facts that had little or nothing to do with him was totally different.

Many of their patients, upon learning of their past (although there were really few who did not already know), demanded to change healer.

And those who could not do it, began to blame him for their illnesses, swearing that all the healing potions that the blond was preparing were really poison.

Then it happened.

One of his patients died under his care for the first time, and everyone joined the group that demanded his dismissal. The director of the institution was sure that the old man had died of natural causes, the same studies confirmed it, but with everything and that yielded, what other opportunity would he have to get rid of the young man?

Draco Malfoy was fired one Friday afternoon, after he had finished all the reports. He did not bother to fight with the man, knowing in advance that he would turn a deaf ear. He appeared at the Mansion, and left his mother crying in his arms, while she kept repeating how much she felt everything that was happening. She kept repeating, over and over again, how she regretted not being stronger to save him from that. Narcissa genuinely regretted having followed her husband, and not her heart, when he joined Lord Voldemort.

At night, a blast of magic ended the study of the blonde, and, several meters away, his mother did not dare bother him as she heard him. There was nothing she could say to comfort him, after all.

Since that one year had passed.

Malfoy had left the mansion after a few months of confinement, without looking back.

His mother had died.

And there was nothing left to tie him to that place.

The fortune of the family passed into her hands after the execution of his father, and, after her death, he was officially the owner of everything.

It did not sit too well for him. Being alone for good.

He had no one. So he made a choice.

He took a small amount of money, and after making sure he had changed the currency correctly, he left the magical world. He settled first in a small rental room, and although it cost him, he got a job that he thought was minimally decent (especially because he did not know too much about that world yet)

The great Draco Malfoy was now a waiter, who little by little was acquiring the necessary knowledge, to then start working behind the bar. His boss was enthusiastic about him, since from the first day he attracted customers. Even when the first months he was too depressed to be interested in his appearance.

Draco was not really hairless, but his body did not help him either to give him a manly beard. His beard of months was, in truth, what for any other was a thin layer of hair. Anyone could have made fun of this, but it looked so good that even some customers started betting on each other about the origin of that. They swore that it was all on purpose. What mortal in the world was given such a good look when he was being neglected, after all?

One afternoon, the blond came to the bar perfectly arranged, so much so that his boss feared the worst.

—You found a better job offer. I already knew! Who would want to stay in this bar with better opportunities out there in the world?

The Malfoy smiled mischievously, causing a tremor to the major.

—Please, Sir ... To renounce would be the last thing that would cross my mind ... You were very kind to receive me here. How could I leave?

The owner of " _Clown_ " hesitated.

—One day you'll meet someone, boy. And when that person says " _Come with me_ ", you will leave everything else aside ...

The boy frowned.

—Why cannot I be the one to say that?

Gabriel did not say anything else, so the blond had to resign himself to silence. He attended the clientele so well that night that the old man did not hesitate to increase his salary. The younger man was ashamed as he declined, feeling unable to accept it. It is not as if he had money left over, he had left everything aside and started his life again, without the title of millionaire. But, how could he accept an increase that he had not earned?

—You've even come as precious man! —Said the older man, waving his hands

— Precisely because of that ... If it had been me on your place, I would have fired someone with my poor image from the first moment I saw him.

Gabriel smiled sympathetically then, and denied it barely noticeably.

—You passed dark times, boy ... Nobody with a heart would abandon to his luck those who have just lost their parents.

 _"I know someone who does_ " the blond thought to himself, while biting his tongue, without answering. He cursed the moment when he dared to visit Snape's pensieve, after he visited Hogwarts to decline the job offer personally. Since then, and especially since the death of his mother, he could not stop thinking about what would have happened to him if he had lived something like Harry Potter.

—You are too kind with me— the blonde said, suddenly feeling sad.

Gabriel seemed to notice, so he glanced over his shoulder and observed the small amount of customers that remained and smiled.

—Go… Have fun for a while ... I'll finish your shift today —he declared, taking his apron.

Malfoy looked at him in surprise.

—Sir...

—Of that nothing, Dragon ... You already rejected me the increase, you will not reject me the exit today ...

Draco just laughed while looking at him funny. That man would never change. To think that it ended there by a minimum chance. He cleaned his work area and took off his apron while sighing. He smiled at the owner and while saying goodbye with a wave of his hands he left the bar.

At the same time, miles away, a beautiful marriage was coming to an end.

— Please, Harry! It was only error! —The youngest of the Weasley whimpered.

The dark-haired man looked at her with narrowed eyes, his hand firmly gripping the suitcase.

—An error is not repeated for 6 months. Ginevra

The redhead gave a start.

—But Harry ...

—I do not want to see you again. Never. Do not bother looking for me ... I'll send the divorce papers to your family’s place.

—What!? This is my house too! We are married!

Potter twisted his face at the girl's raging look. He knew it. Of course he knew it.

She never loved him for being Harry Potter ... He loved what being with Harry Potter meant.

The savior of the magical world sighed almost imperceptibly.

—I accepted an advice ... Separate my assets from yours from the moment we got married ...

—That's not fair! — Ginny roared, red with anger.

—I'll be out for a few weeks. When I return ... I do not want to find anything of yours here ...

—Harry Potter! Get back here!

But he did not listen to her. Too shattered as he felt at that moment.

Strangely he did not feel as betrayed as he should ... What really hurt was to know that the normal life with which he had dreamed so much ... Vanish. Even more… That never exists.

_"Who could love Harry Potter just for being Potter?"_

He asked himself, as he appeared in front of his old ... home?

_"Who could love me ... just for being me?"_

It was the last place where he wanted to spend his well-deserved vacation, but it was the only thing available at the moment. He needed some fresh air. He knocked nervously on the door, and felt his heart clench when the door was opened.

—She cheated on me…

Soon he felt arms around him, and he let out the first tear.

—Oh Harry ... —the other muttered, and the one mentioned could not help but wonder how his life had changed so much.

Dudley looked at him sadly.

—The doors will always be open for you, cousin ...

Harry cried more.

He never expected that a person he thought he hated could be such a tremendous support at times like these. It took a lot of time and effort, but finally he had a family.

He really regretted that it was only the two of them now. That was all.

—I know something that will make you happy! — Said the other suddenly, smiling.

—I do not think something can make me happy right now ... —the lenses replied

His cousin ignored him, as he moved away and entered to then begin to search among his things, was a gesture so similar to his father that Potter disguised a wistful smile.

—I thought I'd go with Joan, but she could not get away from work ... I think you'd better use it —he explained as he pulled things out of the drawers, and finally found it.

An envelope was placed in the hands of Harry Potter.

—France? Seriously?

Dudley looked at him with bright eyes.

—It'll be good for you.

—It's a couple's pass. And I do not even know French ...

—Silly stuff. You are a wizard. You can solve it ... Or better get a translator ... Maybe you'll even learn some history!

Potter glared at him. He was about to reject it when Dursley beckoned with his hands.

—Don't answer now. Go upstairs. Rest well. Tomorrow we will talk calmly ...

The shorter one nodded.

—Thanks ...— he murmured, quietly, as he climbed the stairs after saying goodbye.

The other smiled broadly.

— Man, that's what the family is for.

.

.

.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

_Looking at the distance  
We wait for the day when life improves._

 

 

 

Harry Potter got on a plane for the first time in years two days after his visit to Dursley. It took his cousin two days to convince him to take the tickets for the tour in France, which would take place a few days later.

—Going alone for three days is never fun, especially if you only go around the bus... _But_ , if you walk around the city alone and let life take you, I can swear you will love it the experience

Potter continues to wonder how the taller one had matured so much in such a short time.

 _“Since the death of his parents, perhaps_ ”. Harry replied, distressed.

Even when the relationship with his uncles never improved, he did not wish them harm.

When his flight landed Harry could not help feeling suddenly worried. He pulled out his phone and opened an application that his cousin had installed on it.

_—Do not be silly, Harry, you're not supposed to do magic here, are you? You need a cell phone._

It was impossible to win that argument in the past days, and he soon found himself walking down a Muggle shopping plaza.

He had bought so many things there.

He did not even know if everything in his suitcase was really necessary.

Although, without a wand ...

**_"I'm already in France._ **

**_You were right._ **

**_The view is wonderful "_ **

The savior of the magical world knows well how to use a telephone. In an emergency, he would not be totally lost if it were necessary to use a cellphone, but even with that in mind he still does not get used to them.

The sound that alerts him that the message has been sent scares him suddenly.

How is it that you put that infernal thing in silence?

Save the phone and go for his bags. It does not take long to reach outside and then take a taxi. Harry is infinitely grateful that the driver speaks so fluently in English, because at the time, he doesn’t even understand himself at all.

—Is it the first time you been here? — Asks the taxi driver curiously, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Potter continues to watch through the windows. Everything seems so... Elegant.

—It is—accepts

As an auror, Potter has had the opportunity to travel the world, more for work than ever for pleasure. Actually, he usually does not know where his feet are, and in the reports he only tells what he considers appropriate because of that. He isn’t that happy with what he’s doing with his life, but that’s what everyone expected from him. To live like that.

When he arrives at the hotel where he will stay, he thanks his cousin internally for the gesture. It is a few blocks from the point where he will take the tour in a few days.

 _—Not all taxi drivers speak English, so you need to be close enough—_ he remembers telling him, and he understood what he was referring to at the time that he saw him search a hotel room online.

The Auror registered at the entrance and went to his room observing everything around him. He left his suitcases aside, took a quick shower and, after making sure his cell phone had a battery still, took the keys to leave the hotel.

It was just afternoon, and the sunset dyed the streets with a majestic color.

He continued walking for a long time, observing one or another establishment from outside. Curiosity killed him, he wanted to enter each of them, but that damn barrier of language made him doubt frequently. Maybe if there was even just one sign in English.

He walked more, and let the air escape his lips as soon as he identified the image in front of him. He pulled out his cell phone so fast that he was about to throw it away. He pointed the camera and smiled when he heard the sound of it. He sent the photo to his cousin.

With renewed courage, Harry continued to walk around the Eiffel Tower. He finally stopped in front of a bar, thinking that a drink at that moment would not be too bad for him. The poster of the " _Clown_ " shone in a faint light yellow color, inviting him to relax inside. Harry only wished that anyone attending him spoke English, because using a spell to help him was out of his options. His wand had been stored in his trunk, at Dursley's and he wasn’t willing to try anything at that point. No magic. That was his rule. He’s just a simple man.

A bell rang when he entered the bar, and he heard perfect as two voices said to the unison.

—You are welcome

He smiled to himself, that was English.

He climbed up to the bar and settled into one of the many seats. In the background, a small group gave a relaxed atmosphere while performing a song that Harry had not heard in a long time. He was so focused on watching that woman with the voice of an angel that he barely turned around when the boy behind the bar asked him what he wanted to drink.

—A fire whiskey—he answered, automatically, and cursed himself in a low voice when he heard it.

He immediately turned to the bartender to correct himself and found an amused smile on the part of the young boy.

—Oh you Britain people have a strange sense of humor —he declared, and placed a glass in front of Harry.

He served his best whiskey and invited the newcomer to try it.

—Thank you very much— said the dark-haired man, embarrassed.

How could he be so clueless? Expose the magical world in that way ...

The light-eyed young man seemed to notice his discomfort at what he said:

—Oh, do not worry ... It's not the first time they ask me for something like that—he waved, laughing while Harry try to avoid his eyes for more longer.

He left Harry to attend another request

When the clock read 9:45, he noticed that the young man who had attended him was retiring.

—My partner will continue to attend you in a moment, good night— he said, for no one in particular.

Harry did not pay much attention, too focused on music.

He turned as soon as he heard how someone was beginning to move behind the bar, and he gestured for another glass.

No sound came out of his mouth when he observed who had taken the place of the young bartender.

After them, a new song began to sound. Almost at the same time that the silver eyes he knew very well watched his.

He looked down immediately. Feeling the colors appear on his face.

Of all the people of the world.

—Do you need another drink? — The blond asked politely, and noticed a note of mockery in his voice.

Nothing like the one he used in school, the one that tried to humiliate him.

That voice.

It really sounded fun.

—You scared me to death, Malfoy— he said, looking up at the time the man was serving more alcohol in his glass.

—I can tell, Potter— the other replied with a smile.

Out of all the people, he never imagined that he would end up meeting face to face with his one true enemy right in front on him.  He did not expect either to smile at him, as if he was happy to see him.

Malfoy do not speak more than necessary, he’s too busy with the sudden clientele that is becoming more and more as the minutes went by. Harry just watches him come and go behind the bar, smiling from time to time at the other's expression of pure surprise.

Draco Malfoy is a bartender. Draco Malfoy! That same kid who hated him! Because that must be on the past, right? Of course. He seems so focused on what he does, he seems to really enjoy his work. He sure doesn’t have the time to hate him anymore.

A girl has tried to get her number to be seen later, and the Auror has seen almost in the first row how the blond must deny with a simple respond.

—I'm sorry, miss ... But I'm not allowed to go out with clients.

—Then I'll stop coming— she promises, sure.

—It would be a pity, darling. I would miss your lovely presence ...

The one in glasses has had to bite his tongue to avoid laughing at the girl's expression. It seems to have seen how, like a hot teapot, it has adopted an intense red color that evaporates when it comes out through its ears. She is promising to return that same week.

As soon as Malfoy approaches to serve him a glass, Harry cannot help but bite him.

—I had forgotten how good an actor you can be... Honestly, Malfoy, were you never interested in movies or something? You probably get some real money from it.

The blonde glares at him.

—Shut up, Saint Potter— he growls, in a low voice, but the discreet smile on his lips does not disappear at any time.

The rest of the time flies by for both, and Harry almost feels sad when Malfoy comes up to tell him it's close to closing.

—You have taken too much— observes the dragon, as soon as the dark-haired man stands up.

He has made a gesture with his hand, downplaying it.

—I'm fine ... I'm not that far from the hotel.

The blond raised an eyebrow at this, and Gabriel, from the box, looks at the pair suspiciously. All night the blonde has spent his time around that boy. He knows they know each other, he can tell, but there is something else there that is not leaving him alone.

—So far you said? You will not be seriously planning to walk to your hotel room ... You can just show up there—he mentions, in a low whisper.

They are still magicians in the non-magical world, after all.

Harry smiles barely, and pulls out his cell phone. He leaves it at the bar, as if that were sufficient explanation. Draco wonders how alcohol has taken so long to hit the tan's conscience that way. He looks at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for something else.

—It's dangerous to use magic without a wand, you know... Especially if I'm so bad as to see you double. Are you standing on the left or on the right? I can almost bet that the two are an illusion.

Draco really wants to hit the bar, or hit him against the bar. That last one sounded better.

—Where are you staying? — Malfoy asks, taking the phone that is a few meters from both of them. —I'll call a taxi for you...

—It's not necessary... I'm not really that far away— Harry whispers, leaning on the bar, suddenly sleepy.

Perhaps the combination of almost two bottles of alcohol and the fatigue of a plane trip had not been the best of his ideas... That's not counting the hours he had been walking before.

His body, although worked, is still too used to appear here and there. He is not that same kid who ran through forest from time to time.

" _Damn, I should do more cardio_ " he says to himself, when he feels his breathing take hold.

Harry is finally closing his eyes, ready to go to bed right now.

—Oh no, you will not sleep here—warns Malfoy, hanging the phone.

What's the point on calling some driver now? That man cannot even with himself. He takes Potter's cell phone and hits him on the head with his free hand, evoking memories in the brunette at the same time. Almost felt a chill before the gesture of the other, it was like going back to Hogwarts ... To that class of potions many years ago...

He raises his head immediately and looks at Malfoy to investigate his mobile. He seems so used to it that it does not take him too long to find what he is looking for. In the only conversation between Potter's messages is the name of the hotel, he recognizes it, he only needs his room number.

Harry watches Draco walk away until he arrives with his boss, and sees them exchange some words. The major nodded a couple of times, and seemed to ask something that bothered the blond a little, as his posture changed suddenly.

—He was a classmate at school, it's nothing important.

Gabriel looks at him without believing a word, but he does not insist anymore.

—If you want to take the day off tomorrow so you two can catch up, I could not get mad either—comments nonchalantly.

—I cannot just miss a day like that—replies Draco, immediately.

—You know Julian can cover you anytime you ask. It will be good for both of you, he really was insisting to stay late today, but I preferred him to leave early so he can rest too ... He's a kid.

Malfoy does not respond immediately. Gabriel is a man of advanced age. He founded the bar many years ago, but he managed to keep it always with a familiar vibe that invited anyone to pass. Everyone who worked there adored the old man, because, more than a demanding boss (who was, really) was also a father figure, always concerned about the well-being of his employees.

Especially the younger ones, like Julian, or those who had less time there, like Malfoy.

But more than that. When he is determinate on that, he doesn’t accept a “No”

—Fine... But if you need a hand, I'll come immediately—assures the blond, and Gabriel laughs hard.

—I understand, I understand. Go, take him home. It would be rude not to do it ...

Even if he were a perfect stranger, both men would have tried to get the client safely to his house, even if it was by taxi (which probably would have paid some of them, why lie about that), but being an old friend ... Gabriel considered that this should be treated personally.

—See you later, Mr. Morandé—the blond said goodbye

—Later, dragon ...

Since he appeared with him he had chosen to call him that way, which never bothered the young man. His name was still something that was strange to hear... Especially because in recent years only one person called him that.

A person that Malfoy would never see again in his life.

He approached Potter and helped him to stand again, the bighead was already dozing on the bar again by the time he reached him. Harry was not drunk enough to not be able to walk, but enough to not see where he was going. Draco had to help him get to the back door, and once they had gone enough steps he had him stay against the wall while he pulled Potter's phone out of his pocket.

— Very good Potter ... Since you cannot even with you right now I will tell you your options ... The first one, and not for that reason my favorite, is to take you to my house. I can show up there if it's okay for you ... The second one, my favorite and would be the ideal, if you allow me to give you my opinion ... If you give me the room number, and I can try to appear there.

Harry was staring at him, too focused on how Malfoy's hair was arranged around his face in a strange way. Where were the kilos of lacquer that had been placed during his student years? It was weird ... But refreshing.

—You sent the hotel name, but your incredible genius prevented you from writing the room number—he added, lowering it.

Malfoy looked around. It was beginning to dawn now. When he did not hear any response from the lower one, he turned to look at him again. He stifles a sigh as he looks him up and down, he was not paying any attention to him.

—You are not even listening to me, are you? My… How much could you drink before I came? I’m sure Julian doesn’t even bother to stop, right? That kid… Do not you even know your limits on this or are you just trying to make me angry? —He asks rudely, as if trying to intimidate him.

He needs to know where the hell to take him. He feels responsible.

More than that. Gabriel will know if he let him go just like that.

The eyes of Potter observe him, and Draco sighs.

He cannot get angry with someone in that state so easily.

—Decided, you will go to my house—declares the blonde, taking the arm of the other.

Harry feels his head spinning even before they disappear into the street. He promises himself not to drink like that again, but it was all Malfoy's fault. Well, he could stop serving him every time he emptied his glass, right?!

He is about to curse because of the sudden trip, but he cannot say anything when he looks around.    Everything looks so ... Beautiful. Open his mouth to say something, but what is about to come out are not words. He tried to stop. Malfoy seems to anticipate what will happen.

—Oh, no. Of course you will not— he declares with an undertone tone.

He does not even know how he managed to drag him to the bathroom in time. Malfoy stays outside while listening to him empty his stomach. Sigh to himself.

 _"Stupid Potter"_ thinks, tired.

However, a smile is painted on his lips.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

_You are just like an angel.  
I’m a creep._  _A weirdo._  
I do not belong here.

 

 

Harry Potter was screwed. Incredibly fucked up. He had reached a level of stupidity above average by a lot. He was aware of that.

After he finished returning everything he had in his stomach, he stayed with his face resting on his arms, which were on the bathtub. He was not even sure how long he had been there, but he could bet it was too much. Otherwise, Malfoy wouldn’t asked.

—Potter, are you okay?

The sound of the door opening before his silence frightened him. He was still too dizzy. The blonde sighs to himself as he looks at him, and approaches to help him stand up.

—Do you feel better?

The other lets out a moan.

—Do not scream at me...

Malfoy rolls his eyes.

Potter is not sure what happened next, but he can feel how a comfortable surface receives it. He relaxes as soon as his body comes in contact with the sheets and he feels his eyes slowly closing.

He has fallen asleep without even noticing.

.

.

.

The hours fly by while he is submerged in unconsciousness. His body, feeling unexpectedly comfortable, seems to want to betray him. He does not want to open his eyes once he wakes up. It is too good.

That bed is fucking comfortable.

His nose then captures a coffee aroma that arouses his interest. His stomach growls and he finds himself sucking harder trying to feed on odors. He really does not want to get up.

Listen as the door opens, and sinks into the bed. First frightened, then rather in protest.

He had not heard Malfoy approaching the room. Much less heard him when he passed the door until standing next to the bed.

—Potter.

Harry curses.

Listen to the other roll your eyes. That’s right. He knows him well enough to know that he is doing it, only because of that almost perceptible sound that escapes his mouth when he makes that gesture.

A slight sigh, almost drowned.

Malfoy walks away, walking straight to his bathroom. Harry listens vaguely as he opens the tap and washes his face, teeth.

For Harry it is not so surprising. Rumors existed at Hogwarts about the ritual care of the prince of snakes. Although he could never confirm anything of it.

It was a relief, really.

It was not all natural beauty.

He was a mortal, after all.

Harry wondered momentarily what he would be like if he did the same things.

Invest that much time in your person.

—Everyone said you had a ritual worthy of a prince—mumble, without open his eyes yet.

He does not need to be looking at Malfoy to know that he is aware of every movement of his.

It has always been like this.

—The personal care is important, Especially at night—it is the only answer of the blond.

The lowest one asks vaguely if it is really true. Think that it must be like that...

He was careless with everything and everyone.

Especially with himself.

Maybe that's why Ginny had betrayed him.

Mentally review their little conversation with the other and open his eyes suddenly by thinking in his own words.

—What time is it? —He asks, desperate.

Search inside his clothes, and finally notice that that is not his.

He moans to himself when he looks under his pajamas.

**Oh Merlin.**

Those boxers are definitely not his.

—What the hell?! MALFOY! —shouts, angry.

Anger is quickly replaced by an incredible discomfort. He remembers his main concern and gets out of bed without looking at the blonde, who is coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

Once in the room, which he recognized at night —had it been day? — before.

He looked around.

Where had he left that damn phone?

While searching desperately, only minutes pass. Malfoy leaves the room with only a towel wrapped around him, and walks to the kitchen, from the shelf where he jealously guards the coffee he always prepares, lowers Potter's cell phone.

He places it on the bar while the brunette is crouched by his sofa, looking under it.

—Is in the kitchen. It would not kill you to ask—says the blonde, returning to his room.

Potter looks up just as Malfoy has arrived at the door, only to realize he is moderately nude.

He opens his eyes in surprise when the other has closed the door behind him.

Have Malfoy been walking like that since he woke up?

No more laps, go fast to the bar and take the phone. Check his messages

He has more than 30 messages from his cousin. The last 8 questioning him where the hell he has gotten.

**_“Harry_ **

**_I'm starting to worry_ **

**_I know jet-lag and stuff but_ **

**_It's not that much time!_ **

**_You're Harry Potter_ **

**_The jet-lag does not affect you!_ **

**_Or it does?!_ **

**_My Fucking God_ **

**_Harry_ **

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Are you ok?!”_ **

He tensed.

He did not want to worry him.

He left the chat and quickly dialed what was necessary to call him. He checked the time before placing the phone in his ear.

It was after 8 at night.

—Dursley? — He murmured, worried that he would not hear an answer on the other side of his cell phone.

—HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

That was the first time in a long time that someone called him by his full name, and managed to scare him seriously.

.

.

.

When Malfoy left his room he was elegantly dressed, though he did not look anything like Harry remembered. The clothes were not branded, or made to measure. It was ordinary clothes. Harry recognized an occasional pledge from the stores he visited the previous days with his cousin. Basic things.

A man with the appearance of a model, who wore as a million-dollar man even with the simplest piece.

That was Draco Malfoy.

They looked at each other for a while that seemed too short, not knowing that they were long minutes that were lost in the eyes of the other one.

The sound of Harry's stomach was what caused him to look away. In some corner of his mind Harry wondered if that inability to stop looking at the silver-colored orbs was by will of his own or a kind of curse from the other.

It was difficult to know.

He has not seen Malfoy raise an eyebrow, nor the smile he has in a discreet way.

— Do you want to go out to dinner? I prepared coffee, but I doubt you can survive on that alone ...

Potter looks at him in surprise, and opens his mouth to answer something he has not even thing. He smiles just in return, and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up.

—I ... Sure… Sure, yeah... But…

Then remember.

He blushes so violently that, unknowingly, he has worried the blond, who has come to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He likes it rather cold. That’s why he left it before going to shower.

—You changed my clothes— says Potter, without looking at him.

Malfoy frowns.

—What's with that? —he asks, taking a sip of his white cup.

—How?

The blond looks at him as if he had another head. Encloses the eyes.

—Magic

And the brunette feels stupid all of a sudden.

—Disappointed, Potter?

—Not a bit.

They smile without being able to avoid it. Got damn. They had not been aware of how much they missed that kind of thing.

Malfoy finishes his coffee, while Harry looks at his phone.

It's 8:48 p.m.

—Do you have somewhere to go? — Draco asks, as he begins to wash the cup.

—Do not. No, not really...

Malfoy seems confused.

— Are not you here on behalf of the Ministry?

The brunette denies.

—I'm on vacation.

—Without the minor weasel? — He asks without being able to avoid it.

He sounded incredulous. Potter stirs uncomfortably.

—We are divorcing now…

Malfoy seems really sorry when he releases a bass:

—I am sorry to hear that.

The brunette observes him finish what he does, and then dry his hands with a towel that is accommodated a few steps from him.

—I will not ruin your night? If we go out to dinner, I mean ...

Malfoy denies.

—My boss has ordered me to take good care of you. You looked terrible, according to him.

He was not going to admit that he agreed with him.

—I washed your clothes. Do not you dare to say anything ... You were taking too long to wake up, and I had to wash my things anyway ... I left it in the bureau of the room. Go to change. We'll get out when you're ready ...

The lower one agrees, and leaves the mobile on the bar before going for the clothes.

He is happy, actually. He worried about being lost in the streets of Paris. Alone.

Maybe it's the loneliness of his current life, or the desire to go back to his student years ... But Draco Malfoy's company is the best thing that could happen to him at that moment of his life. Just because he is being so good with him at that moment.

He hears the sound of a telephone while he is taking Malfoy’s shirt off and vaguely distinguishes the blonde's voice when he responds.

Is that French?

Remember then the words of his cousin.

_“Silly stuff. You are a wizard. You can solve it ... Or better get a translator ...”_

It was decided then.

Harry would try to convince the dragon to accompany him for that stupid tour.

He changes clothes quickly, and arranges the one he used on the bureau trying in vain to imitate the perfect way in which the blond had left his before.

He leaves the room while Malfoy continues to talk on the phone.

—Yes. I get it. It’s fine. I get it. Do not worry. I needed a few days off too ... Just do not forget to study as well... Goodbye.

Malfoy looks at him when he puts his cell phone in his pocket. It looks somewhat displeased.

—Something bad happened?

The blonde denies without seeing it. Taking a rag and passing it through the bar.

It has been unnecessary, since everything there is too clean.

—They gave me vacations.

Potter releases a bass _"Oh."_  Smile soon after.

—What's wrong with it? You do not look very happy ...

— Since I started working, I had never had a vacation.

—How much time do you have working there? —Questions, with some mockery.

Malfoy was probably overreacting.

It could not be that long.

—Almost a year now.

The brunette opens his eyes in surprise. Malfoy is not even looking at him.

—Julian, a co-worker, has the entire week free. He wants to cover my shifts. He spoke with our boss. He gave him the green light because he assumed I was ok with it...

— Does that bother you?

—It's good for him. He need the money too...

—Malfoy.

The blonde stops cleaning and finally observes him. It looks somewhat worried.

—It's too much free time for me... I don’t know what to do with a week off… —he admits, then look away—I'm sorry. I'm talking too much about myself, and you're starving ... Let's go.

Potter nods as soon as he sees him walk to the door. He has left first, and looks askance as the blond closes with a key.

—It is fine by me. If you want to talk about you all the time ... I think I'm used to it.

The blonde conceals a smile.

—What the hell does that mean?

The shorter one laughs, but does not answer anything else.

They go down the stairs and Harry observes how beautiful that place was.

It is a small place.

But perfect.

Malfoy seems to be willing on taking his words from before.

—It's been a while since I did something like this ...

— Like what?

—Speak with someone.

Potter denies without believing.

—You are Draco Malfoy. You had a fan club wider than mine ... 

Malfoy laughs.

—You know as well as I do that it's different... Your fans and mine. I doubt even that something like that still exists.

—What do you mean? You were the most loved guy on school.

— You never heard it Potter? After Lord Voldemort himself I’m, perhaps, the most hated man in the magical world.

—That makes no sense.

—Doesn’t need to have it. I deserve it. I did terrible things ...

—Don’t be absurd. You were a kid. You had no choice.

The laughter that the other let out sounded too painful.

—Draco Malfoy. The boy who did not have a choice ... I doubt that someone will believe something like that.

—But I do.

Malfoy stops his steps, and the other stops two steps in front of him. Turn until he felt observed.

—You are unbelievable.

The brunette looks at him without understanding.

—I never thought about saying this but... I wish there were more people like you, Harry Potter.

There is a dark background in the eyes of the blond. Something so destructive that it's painful to see. That much that Harry wish he could disappear that.

—Malfoy… Why are you here? 

Knowing him, Harry added before he could lie.

—Why are you really here?

The blond looks away. Denying for himself. Look at him again when he recovers. He has hidden the pain in his eyes so well that Harry thinks that what he saw before was a simple hallucination.

—The truth is… I love Paris —he said, and then added, knowing the other would insists— I do not have where else to go. This is all I have left.

The pain appears again, without the blond being really aware of the transparency of his eyes before the eyes of the other, when he continues.

—I tried to make a life in the magical world. It did not work very well ... When I thought I was ready to try again to repair the name of my family once more, my mother passed away. So that was it. I don’t belong there anymore. There is nothing in your world for me. Not anymore.

The way those eyes looks at him could make Malfoy get really angry if it wasn’t for the fact that is Harry Potter the one who is look at him at the moment.

That way it seemed to share the pain with him. 

It is not an act.

He is like that.

He had always been like that.

A pure heart.

—I'm so sorry to hear that.

So he knows that he really feels it.

He doesn’t need to put it in words.

_“I’m sorry that you ended up alone”_

—It's okay. The Muggle world is not that bad really. Sometimes boring. But it is what it is.

—What happened with Pansy? And Nott? All your entourage

—Open your eyes Potter. Outside of Hogwarts, it was not that important. Not after what happened.

—Sorry.

Malfoy denies, and looks at the sky.

— Do not you miss him? The magical world

—Every damn day. But I would never go there again ...

—Why? You had everything there.

—All but freedom... Believe me. Not even all the gold in the world compares to what I found here, and don’t take this bad but… Even If I rather be some millionaire kid again, the calm here it’s worthy enough to get used to the be modest.

The brunette smiles with a certain sadness.

His stomach growls again, and Malfoy lets out a laugh. They begin to move forward again, and the conversation is apparently forgotten on that street.

—Hurry up, Potter. Or we will lose the reservation.

—You never said anything about a reservation. How the hell did you get one?

—I'm a Malfoy. Even in the non-magical world, people owe me favors

—There's no way I believe something like that.

None forget it even when they pretended. There is no way to do it. To forgot when all changed. It's that simple night when the doors open between them. It is that night that marks the beginning between them, and the inevitable ending with the rest of the world.

As they go further away from the city Harry seems to worry. Malfoy took his hand at some point, claiming that they cannot afford to waste more time, Potter cannot complain when they arrive at a restaurant that looks simply beautiful. His eyes speak for themselves, because as soon as Malfoy notice he said:

—That's not what should excite you— Draco mentions, as they enter after the blonde to talk to the man in the doorway —Come on ... I'll show you something truly impressive.

They climb a couple of stairs, and reach a balcony that takes away Harry's breath minutes after he look.

It's a joke. It has to be a joke.

—Look it closely, Potter. This is my new home —he says, and with his arm invites him to look further.

—Just Harry—corrects him funny, looking up to where the other indicates, only to open his mouth in a perfect “O”.

In a hidden corner of his mind Harry Potter thought that this city was perfect match with the blonde’s soul, or something like that. That must be his natural habitat. The whole city shows in front of them now.

_—Bienvenue à Paris, Harry._

For some strange reason, and for the first time in a long time, he felt that he was finally where he should be. Although it worried him to notice that that sensation was given by the company of the mere blonde at his side more than the place itself.

.

.

.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4**

 

 

_Unconscious,  
Where are we headed?_

 

 

Ginevra Weasley was not a bad person. Not really. It's not like it's really her desire to be that way. It was something she simply could not avoid. Maybe it was a bit bad. Everyone is at some point, after all, but she was completely sure that there were people far worse than her out in the world, and that was truth. She wasn't the worst. Ginny was only a simple woman who had simple wishes that, at all costs, will made true.

As a child, she marveled enormously when she met the famous Harry Potter. Being totally honest, who was not excited to see him back then? She was not the only witch who longed for that wizard, and that was why she began to form in her head the story of her life around him, as any other normal person would have done.

She imagined their life after he won the war —because definitely her beloved Harry would end the-one-who-should-not-be-named, that was for sure—. She imagined it so perfectily. She would be Mrs. Potter and she could bet everything on it. They were meant to be together. There wasn’t any other choice.

She decided that destiny for her and Harry.

They belonged together.

During his student years more than one went through his path, and it was truly complicated at her young age to get rid of the followers of her beloved. If it was not for the help of his brother, who had fixed his attention on the young wich who was with him for the same purposes as his younger sister —making both part of the Weasley family— Ginny probably would not have succeeded in getting rid of the whole Harry Potter entourage.

Harry, clueless as he was alone, could never realize her intentions. He never suspected for a moment of the innocent redhead to be that way. Not even when the girls who were chasing him started to walk away, and, by the time he finished school, no woman seems to be interesting on him anymore. That must be seem weird, but since the war ended, he didn't care at the moment.

By the time Weasley finally had the path empty and being one step away from success an unexpected problem appeared on her way.

Of course, Ginevra never considered that the best friend of the child who lived would enter the scene to face her so soon. Especially not on such a special day as it was the afternoon when Harry proposed to the youngest of the red-haired family. What a lovely scene was, truly. She could almost smile while she remembered, and not because of the propose itself.

The same night he loved husband asked his family to be part of her life, Hermione confront Ginny.

She sensed it. She knew of course. All the shitty things Ginny had done before.

It was a shame that she was that smart girl that she hasn't been anymore.

Ginevra watched her reflection in the wide mirror of the room as she continued brushing her long reddish hair that fell gracefully down her bare back.  She chuckled at the memory that refuse to bring totally on her mind. That had smply been perfect. Her sister-in-law's doubts never came back after that night. All of that at her brother's request, of course. What they did... Ronald is the one to blame on that. He even get to marry her. He couldn't say anything against his sister when he did his part as well that night.

—Gin?

The sound of the soft voice brought her back to reality, and she gladly crouched in place as lips stroked her neck with desire. She stifled a moan.

—All in order, love?

Ginny nodded as she turned in her place until she was facing her lover. In front of her, black eyes like the night devoured her with impetus. Her lips reached out to others and she let herself be enveloped by those arms that touched her body in a brazen way.

— Worried about Potter? —Asked the melodious voice, and Ginny moved away enough to stare into eyes as dark as the abyss

—You were right to worry about Granger that time... Only she could have approached Harry to tell him to separate all our goods before.

A laugh was heard in the room, and soon Ginny felt as the lips returned to attack her body while saying:

_—Stupid lions, always believing they are smarter than us._

The redhead barely denied when she felt that the hands of other separated her legs, stifled a moan of anticipation while her own fingers were lost in the black hair.

—I hate when your right, you know?

—I know.

The conversation was forgotten as moans escaped Ginny's pink lips. She preferred to leave that conversation for another moment and promised herself that as soon as she could escape the clutches of her lover she would personally take care to find who took possession of all of her husband's documents.

She needed to change the terms of their union soon, or as soon as Harry wanted it she would only see how the Potters' fortunes disappeared from her hands. While her beloved husband continued missing for a few more days, she had time...

 

.

.

.

 

It had been too long since Harry had the opportunity to witness Malfoy's vast knowledge of issues that, to the Auror, were trivial. The blonde was, easily, the reincarnation of any prince charming that appeared in those romantic films that his chestnut friend loved to see years ago. He knew of expensive restaurants, fine foods, the variety of wines, perfectly pleasant places... And, somehow, he had managed not to seem mean when he told them about them while doing so.

“ _Very different from our years at Hogwarts_ ” Harry thought, quite at ease in the company of the prince of snakes.

The conversation flowed between them in a natural way, a quick way that did nothing but surprise and frighten him equally. Malfoy seemed to notice his sudden discomfort after the waiter approached them to remove the empty china in front of them both.

— Does my company bother you, Potter? —He questioned with that tone of yesteryear that caused the other to frown heavily.

Malfoy was preparing himself for an ingenious response from him when Harry said:

—Don't start with Potter... Malfoy.

And Potter laughed as soon as he noticed the confused expression of the other, who soon smiled a satisfied smile when he heard his amusement.

—You do not bother me at all, Draco. But it still seems like something amazing ... Did you ever imagine something like this? You and me, having dinner in Paris ... Not trying to kill us in the process…

—Well, I never tried to kill you

Harry look at him.

—Not in my own will

The other roll his eyes.

— Besides, what fun would be in it? If you died, what was the point of bother you all that time? Doesn’t seems so fun for me. Getting them to expel the always correct Potter, on the other hand... Maybe that would have worth the risk…

—Moron…

They laughed again as they raised the cups they had, and toasted in silence for that moment of peace and tranquility that was so lacking in their lives. The city rose beautiful behind them, but their eyes were more focused on each other.

They stopped looking at so deeply when the waiter returned with the bill.

—I do not want to know how many galleons it costs what we ate—Harry said suddenly worried, remembering that he counted no that much money at the moment.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

— I invited you, Potter. Don't worry about that.

Harry had barely deciphered what had been said by the other when the waiter left with the money that the blond had taken out of his wallet, which had just returned to his back pocket.

—Also, for your face ... Honestly, how much money do you carry in this trip? I didn’t open your wallet, but it doesn’t seem that you have as much as you really need here.

The blush on the brunette's face caused a sincere smile on the blonde, who got up from the seat while Potter continued reviewing that. It was too embarrassing. And he felt even more ashamed when Malfoy helped him remove the chair to get up.

He frowned even more while his face flushed with embarrassment.

—I am not a damsel in distress who needs your help—complained

—I'm sorry, but I looked at your _“Please, rescue me, Sir ”_ expression and I let myself go completely. You had that kind of look...—the other answered mordacious.

If it were not for the perfect distinction of the friendly mockery in his voice Harry would have been deeply offended. He denying to himself soon after he admitted that he had missed those comments directed at his person too much.

Comments that would not have accepted from any other person. No matter how good their relationship was.

They left the restaurant in silence, and began to walk around it while the previously finely pleasant atmosphere began to turn uneasy. Harry had to gather the courage of his house to dare to speak.

—Draco ...

—Hm?

The blond, who was a step in front of him, stopped at the prolonged silence. Potter walked two steps, facing each other and stared at him for a few seconds.

—You will be free these days, right?

Malfoy watched him suspiciously.

—Yes…

—Free, without any commitment, right?

The blond nodded slowly.

—As a vacation ...

—Harry, whatever you're going to say, just say it—he asked in a calm voice, surprising them both.

It had been so long since Draco had used that kind tone with someone other than his mother. He felt a knot in the throat at the moment he thought about it. On the other hand, Harry had never heard him speak like that. He took a deep breath.

—Staywithmeathesefewdaysoff— he said quickly, perhaps too much, Malfoy was looking at him without really understanding.

At least that was the way Potter interpreted because of the darkening in his eyes.

—What?

Harry almost grunted, something similar escaped his lips. He took a deep breath again, then placed himself side by side without daring to look at him. He pulled out his cell phone as he began to explain:

—My cousin, Dudley, had arranged a trip to Paris for him and his fiancée. It included a tour of the city. Since I went to see him and she wasn’t able to come with him, he gave me the tickets. Both of them had studied some French before, so it seemed to them ideal to take the tour in French these days... I, on the other hand ...

He could not say anything else. The shame had reached his brain and the signals he sent desperately to continue explaining in search of not looking like a complete fool simply did not leave their centers.

He heard the soft laugh of the other.

—If I understood what you are saying... Potter, have you launched into the adventure without any idea of how the hell to communicate?

The brunette bit his tongue when the laughter continued for a few seconds, then felt the other placed in front of him, waiting for him to look up while this remained fixed on his phone, as if it were the most interesting in the world.

—Potter…

—Please, _come with me_ …—Harry says rather in a breathe than a real voice.

He doesn’t see the way the silver eyes shine them. Even if he did, he could never image what caused that brighter look on Malfoy’s eyes. Those same words… Just one day away now.

—I will accompany you.

He looked at him so quickly that he felt pain in his neck, Malfoy had a discreet smile on his lips at his gesture of surprise.

—Did you hear it? Wait! What did you hear?!

And the offended tone in Harry's voice seemed to amuse him more.

The blonde denied as the smile spread across his face.

—Inocent lion ... Of course I heard you. — he whispered softly— All of it.

He opened his mouth to complain, but nothing came out of his lips. He merely glared at him as he prepared to insult him. But he ends up laughing too. They continue walking after this, and soon begin to talk about tourist destinations that the other has been finding in his time living in the city.

They are located a few blocks from the main avenue, Draco preventing him from observing behind of him by swearing that he will ruin the surprise that has been devised for that moment. He warns him that, from one moment to the next, there will be no light around him.

—I only have to warn you, Potter ...

The brunette represses a smile at that tone that feigns threat amid amusement. They are finishing to turn the street to reach their destination when, in a movement of the wand by the blond, the lights that surround them are suddenly extinguished. The emergency lights can barely keep the surrounding buildings illuminated.

—Once you get here and you fall in love here, it's impossible to leave.

As he said that words, the city shows around them more beautiful than before. While the stars shines brighter than ever on the darked street that the other shows him.

He didn’t know he was already in love. Neither than he doesn’t want to leave him alone again. Not yet.

But Draco Malfoy knows himself very well.

 _"—One day you'll meet someone, boy. And when that person says "Come with me", you will leave everything else aside ..."_ Draco remembered Gabriel Monradé said to him.

_"He did, Gabriel... I would leave everything but him"_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5**

 

 

 

_In silence your look says a thousand words.  
The night on which I beg the sun never raises up._

 

 

Time slips between their fingers as the night progresses. Hours that, in their working time, take place in a tortuous manner, now occur, to their surprise, amid laughter. 

For the first time in a long time he feels completely happy. Ironically, it is there where he realizes that he has not been in a long time. 

He finds it funny, almost in a painful way.

How unhappy he lived that he had reached a point where he simply got used to it? No complains. No claims. Just being there.

Before finding out about his wife's infidelity, Harry Potter found himself living a monotonous life. Nothing too spectacular, really. He really appreciated it, since after the war he was sure of one thing: he would not bear anything like it ever again.

Not one more death.

Harry begins to consider that he could have turned a blind for longer than he would like to admit, since he had noticed from the beginning that his relationship with Ginny was simply not so spectacular. It never felt like it was something that would made him happy, but it felt right. It seems like the right thing to do. Date her. Marry her. Love her. Thinking about it Harry wonders... Does he ever loved her for being her, or he simply loved the image they proyect at the world while they were together? Loving her or not, one thing was for sure.

He wasn't happy at all.

The reflection that had led him to that conclusion was born one summer afternoon during his first vacations after having started working in the Ministry. He had invited the redhead to accompany him to make a little trip to some nearby coast and she simply refused, claiming that her relationship with the arena had evolved badly after that trip to Egypt in his student days. Harry did not insist on the subject anymore. He ventured alone and enjoyed those free days, where, to his surprise, he met an old acquaintance.

Potter especially remembers the brightness in the girl's chocolate eyes when they exchanged a few words, just as her best friend's name came to light.

Surprisingly, Lavender wished the redhead the best.

After observing the couple of hers, who looked fondly at this one. Initially Harry attributed that warm atmosphere between them to the recentness of their relationship. He was shocked to learn that they had been together for more than two years by the time he met them, and that emotion was due to the fact that they were already planning to get married. That was the first time that the dark-haired man seriously questioned his feelings about the youngest of the Weasley, since he had never looked half as happy as Lavender’s boyfriend.

When he returned home a week later, and during that short moment in which he tried to discuss his discovery with the redhead, she was in a terrible mood just for hear the name of another woman on his husband’s lips.

The subject was never touched again, or even attempted.

And so those kinds of things, which seemed insignificant at the time, were accumulating one by one over the years. Harry convinced himself that it did not matter, he promised himself not to ruin his marriage by pettiness and, without realizing it, ended up living an unhappy life just he knew that that was what people was expecting of him.

He was supposed to be happy with her.

And yet…

He let out a sigh as he felt a slight chill run down his spine. He shrugged and watched the lights around him begin to work slowly, one by one.

—You left...

The comment does not pretend to be rude, it is a mere observation. Harry looks askance at the blond, his eyes fixed on his person. Try to smile at him, without success. The other one just raises an eyebrow.

—Harry?

—Until this moment I had not realized how unhappy I was—he admits with his head down, diverting his gaze from those liquid silver eyes.

A silence is formed that is not unpleasant, it is rather reflective for both. Draco tries to give some sense to what was said by the other, and Potter prefers to let the blonde form his own theories about it.

—I'm sorry to hear that—the dragon finally responds, looking in front of both of them.

The dawn threatens to illuminate the beautiful dark night that looms over Paris.

Harry returns his gaze to the tallest, without saying a word. He is afraid to do it, because he feels that, at any moment, all the misery he kept for so long will escape his control. Malfoy took his silence as a chance to say:

— You were forced to live a life that fulfilled the expectations of all ... Without being able to choose ... Or perhaps without knowing that you could choose—corrected after releasing a small sigh, then looked at his companion.

Draco felt his heart stir unhappily in its place when his eyes met those emerald-colored orbs. The humidity rushing, threatening to overflow at the slightest provocation.

He had had so much time to let go of everything he kept inside.

Had Potter had time to do something like that?

Regret all his losses.

— You saved the world, Harry… We are all greatfull because of that. But don't take it wrong... They doesn't have power over you.

The blonde tense imperceptibly when the tears finally fall, to the astonishment of both. He for not knowing how to react, Harry almost cursing his lack of control in the face of that unexpected need to cry. Quickly cleansing the treacherous drops that covered his face, Malfoy silently watched him seconds.

—As far as I'm concerned ... You do not owe them anything... The world is in debt to you. We all are...

Harry soon felt Draco pull his hands away from himself, forcing him to face him. The long fingers sliding down his cheeks, not removing a trail of tears, simply stroking the skin of the area, reassuring him. Trying to consol thim.

Malfoy had simply followed the magnetism that attracted his body to the tan, while he let the tears come out freely. Low whimpers escaped from his mouth while the blond continued to caress his face, Harry's hands remained on the other's wrists, without actually removing him.

Before that moment he had cried because of the sadness caused by the ones they all lost, then he did because of him losing the possibility of living as he always thought would make him happy. In a loving home, with a wife he met during his adolescence, with best friends who would be the godfathers of his children...

Harry Potter wished so fervently for a life that his parents would have lived if they were still there with him... One perfect life.

Even when it was not what he wanted.

That’s why he felt guilty.

He failed them.

Not only in making that life for his own, but on truly wishing for it.

Draco Malfoy did not need to be legeremante to read the line of thoughts of the lower one, who seemed to shout through his eyes everything that went through his mind. He did not enjoy the suffering in his orbs, but he saw them a new shine on them that made him want to freeze that moment in time. Freedom. That feeling embracing Harry was freedom, and it escape through his eyes in tears while Draco stayed there watching him accepting that feeling.

He only hopes fervently that that light on Harry’s stays there forever.

In pain, or with love. Freedom must be there all the time.

_“He deserves, more than anyone in this world, to be happy”_

Draco Malfoy doesn’t want to say that out loud now.

_"Someday he will... We will"_

.

.

.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6**

  
_Wherever you go, I'll be with you.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you._

 

 

 

When the next morning lit up the city many things had changed between them. After the sincerest nocturnal talk they had in years, a strange confidence was glimpsed, one that seemed to have been there forever; Ignored, forgotten ... A trust they buried for a stupid mistake on the part of the blond, and a bad attitude on Harry's part as well. 

They were both kids at the time, after all.

A day was missing for the great adventure they had decided to embark on. Surprisingly, Draco was the one who was most interested. He had a time living in the city, but due to his need to spend 24 hours busy he never took a moment to really get to know the city. So when he finally did it was _magical_.

Harry especially remembers the Draco's expression as he reminded him that if they did not leave the bar early (where Gabriel repeated several times to leave, claiming that being there was not enjoying Malfoy's vacation at all), they would both sleep until noon, missing the tour.

—Let's go—was the simple answer, after a few seconds.

They had spent all day walking back and forth around the tower, struggling between entering or not (finally deciding that they would visit with the other people on the tour) and finally go for a drink with Gabriel, who, despite the Harry's insistence, after the embarrassing presentation in his five senses, failed to pay even a single glass.

Potter's phone was forgotten for the rest of his trip, worrying and relieving his cousin equally. He knew how much he needed that, but he seriously feared his reaction by telling him the news that awaited him.

An owl had arrived at his house, bringing with it several memories of his childhood, and with them an absolute truth: Ginevra knew where he was. Or at least, where Harry supposed to be.

It was to be expected, in a way, given that it was the only family he had left. But, anyway, he had a dark feeling when he thought about that girl.

Dursley looked at his phone, the indicator glowing red, noting that the call had reached the mailbox again. He sighed to himself as he returned to his labors, a single thought in his mind: _"I hope you're enjoying this time, cousin ... Something tells me that murky things are coming"_

_._

.

.

.

 

 

—You're good?

The question manages to get him out of his thoughts, he denies as he looks up and stares at the silver orbs that seem to pierce his soul. Malfoy seems honestly worried about his attitude, so he does not hesitate to smile at him sadly, without bothering to hide his resignation.

—I wish I did not have to go back there…

Draco does not seem too surprised by it, his eyes seem to be dyed, even for a fleeting moment, with the same sadness as Harry.

—You could stay here— he reminds him, in a neutral voice.

Potter smiles barely, he seems hurt by his words, but after a few seconds his gaze is lost between their interlaced hands. It is curious, as a gesture like that went unnoticed for him seconds before ... So intimate. So strange.

His relationship with Malfoy has always been strange, much more during those days. The closeness that grew every minute. The trust between them that he thought was nonexistent ... And his own joy for living, which he thought dead.

 _"If you asked me..."_ thinks Potter

—If I asked you ...

Malfoy knows him too well, so much that it is painful.

—Even if I do, Harry… I know you want to go back as much as you want to stay.

He does not dare to look into his eyes, because when in the moment he dares to try to deny it, it will be impossible to lie. He knows himself well. Besides that, Malfoy knows him too.

**"And I ... If it were for you ..."**

As much as Harry knows Draco, as well...

—I cannot ask you to come with me, Draco—responds, looking up after short seconds, emerald against silver— Not with everything that is there harassing you ... You are happier than you have ever been ... There is nothing left there that is worth the sorrow you will feel in the magical world if you return in there...

Malfoy snorts, Harry laughs barely, without feeling well.

**"I know I'm not enough for you"**

_"You are more than enough for me"_

Draco releases his hands and, in a gesture that has become a habit at a time that for many others would be very short, caresses the cheeks of the other with affection. They are not nothing yet, but that is the way he kisses him. Those are their types of kisses, because they do not need anything else.

There is no passionate desire, or a carnal need between them yet.

They found each other again, and love show itself so easily.

Harry prefers to ignored it.

Days are not enough to fall in love. They can’t be in love.

Not even if they have known each other for years.

Wait each other for years.

That pain is going to hurt them so much.

Harry's green orbs are lost in the liquid silver that seems to caress the depth of his soul, he feels, once again (and he fears it is the last time), at home.

Harry's hands take the other's and he hides his face between them, he feels as Draco laughs slightly at the contact. But there is not warm in that sound. Malfoy is as sad as him.

They vaguely hear the voice announcing that it is time for the Auror to take his flight.

_"Will you believe me If I tell you how I feel right now?"_

—Harry ...

Look up just enough, as his eyes got wet again.

Malfoy watches him with such intensity that he feels blush, and hurt, and cared.

—I love you, Harry.

His heart stops for a moment.

—If you need me, I will go immediately ...

—Draco ...— he murmurs, trying to get away, as he feels him getting closer.

—Listen to me—he orders, and he takes his hands, his gaze tinged with worry shows contained anger— That weasel is not going to stay still, not if she is how I think… Especially now... But you don’t have to fight alone against her. You're not alone. I promise you. **You will never have to be alone again.**

The flight announcement hurries the passengers, soon Harry must take his things and go up, if he does not want to lose his sit. Observe Malfoy without knowing what to answer...

—That family thinks you do not have anyone else, but they're wrong. Someone cares for you

Malfoy uttered his last words, and he had to run to catch his flight. Once on his way to his destination he looked for the last time on his shoulder, the blond was still there, watching him. Time seems to stop for a moment, Harry questions days later if that was a mere coincidence, and he doubts enormously, knowing the peculiar capabilities of the other with magic A few words echoed in his mind, and he felt embarrassed to realize that all that training with Snape was not enough to prepare him for that; to feel how all his shields fell apart before that person. If he really wanted it, Potter could not do anything against him.

**_ “You will never be alone, Harry, because you will always have me...” _ **

 

.

.

. 


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7**

 

_"Everyone says that everything is my fault.  
Everyone talks about me._   
If I do not have you, I think I will die alone"

 

 

He received the papers. After doing so, he knew immediately that Draco had been completely right with his opinion regarding his ex-wife. She was not taking things calmly or peacefully, she wanted to wage war.

Ginny managed to find a muggle lawyer to fight his decisions regarding property, but it did little for her Potter had taken all the measures from the beginning. He never expected to divorce, but after knowing the relationship between his uncles and the legal problems between his parents he chose to do so. If it had been the case of a divorce between any of those couples, they would have left bad and, being honest, Harry always had the suspicion that Ginny would not be exactly calm if he decided to separate from her.

It did not surprise him when she started a rumor that soon spread throughout the magical world. The great Harry Potter, the child who lived and won, had deceived his adorable and dedicated wife. A lot of lies that the man could not believe. He spent entire weeks involved in unpleasant gossip, his return to the ministry was not comfortable either. Many of his companions were close to Arthur, therefore, they thought the worst of him when he believed that he had betrayed the youngest of the family.

Perhaps the strongest blow to him was that his best friends not only took part in the whole affair, but both joined the redhead. A part deep inside Harry wanted to believe that Hermione was doing it just for being right with her husband — which would have been quite valid for him — but she sounded so convinced when reproaching him for his actions that, for a moment, Potter was sure that she was not Hermione Granger at all. It was not his best friend anymore.

He remained so absorbed in thinking about his own problems that he never noticed the subtle but extremely important details over the years, not even when it was that legal war. Hermione never got to work in any organization, as was her wish. Contrary to what was expected, she devoted herself to his home with an almost sickly obsession. Herms did not talk about anything other than Ronald and she did not see anyone else without his presence near her. Not even the redhead's family, or the Harry Potter himself.

If Harry had joined the pieces before, perhaps he could have avoided the misfortunes that occurred months after the big discussion with them, about why he should give up his " _insane_ " idea of dissolving their marriage when he just started to doubt his wife fidelity.

Ginny did not give up her place in the apartment. Reluctantly, and more furious than he had ever been, Harry moved into number 12 of Grimmauld Place. It had been six months since he officially started with all the paperwork of their separation, a month after he returned from his trip to Paris.

He received messages from Draco every night since then. Without fail. Always at times when the blonde was completely sure that he was alone, and not because he really worried that someone would find out that he was still alive, but because he did not want to cause any inconvenience to the green-eyed one. At some point, however, the audio notes began to become more common.

_"You just have to say it ... I can appear there"_

Harry rolled his eyes. That day had been particularly difficult. Ginny had presented evidence —false, of course—about a supposed love affair between Harry and some ministry girl who, for some reason, had no less desire than the redhead to fuck with him. Not only on the sexual way.

**_"I'm fine, I just have to find out how to prove that she cheated on me before that"_ **

_"I really think that all this has been a hoax from the beginning"_

_"Honestly ... Did you ever notice the way she looked at you since the second year? I do not mean I told you — I never did, of course — but rest assured that I regret that all my predictions regarding the weasels turned out to be so correct"_

Harry frowned visibly offended. He felt a certain sympathy for the family, even if it seemed completely stupid on his part. The twins, at least, were never like the rest of the Weasley.

**_"The twins were never like this"_ **

_"I never spoke badly of them, not more than of their bad taste to play jokes ... I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive to you, you do not need this kind of comment right now"_

**_"No. They are not very helpful, but it's good to have someone to tell them, at least"_ **

**_"Besides you, who else could I talk about this?"_ **

**_"You are the only one I trust now"_ **

Malfoy does not respond immediately, so Harry was afraid he said something maybe too sincere. He sighs as he puts the phone down. He takes off his clothes before going to the bathroom. His mind is in chaos at that moment. A particularly intense migraine was stalking him since the girl testified a sea of things that had never happened. He runs a hand through his hair as the water begins to slide down his body. Ice water gets a little cushion the general feeling of discomfort that has.

He is sliding the soap over his skin when he hears a strange sound, followed by a curse. The bar slides between his fingers and the shampoo he had on his hair falls into his eyes, clouding his vision completely.

— Seriously, you must work more in the security of this place — listen that says the almost sing-song voice, Potter cursed him— Could any person enter this simple?

Harry places his face under the spray of water, trying to clear his eyes.

—You're not any person, moron—he replies, irritated, when he gets to look again, even if it's all with a tremendous blur, he continues to need his glasses, after all.

Listen to a laugh.

—Good answer, Potter.

He finishes bathing faster than ever before and soon wraps a towel around his waist to go to the main room. Take his glasses from the bedside table before looking at the other. The well-known figure is leaning against the door, observing the scene with a certain arrogance. Oh, he missed that look, but that was what mattered least.

—What are you doing here?

There is no anger in his eyes, not enough to intimidate the blond, who only keeps a smile on his lips. He had taken out his phone. Almost a second later Harry listens to his own voice.

**_"You are the only one I trust now"_ **

—I promised you that I would come if you needed me ... That sounds like a cry for help for me.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

 

 

_"Your love is always dangerous.  
I do not know why, but I suppose it has something to do with you."_

 

 

When Ginny spoke for the first time of her feelings—seriously, at least—for Harry Potter, Ron could not help but be severely worried. There was a certain tinge of sickness in her tone; the way she referred to Harry seemed so intense in a way that it was not normal. He knew it, of course he knew it, what it was like to fall in love with someone who would never look at you the same way.

That was why he immediately recognized that what his beloved sister felt was not sincere youthful love... It was already a damn obsession. He thought about talking to his parents —he had thought about it for real— but with everything that was happening during his fifth and sixth years he hardly gave it any real importance. He justified her rudeness, the way in which she demanded information from his friend, and ignored those poisonous glances that were thrown to him whenever the man was not around her.

Ronald was so focused on his own feelings for the woman he loved so much that he thought maybe, just maybe, he would look exactly like Ginny, and that he was simply being too fussy. Seeing the object of his affection near another man made him rage, of course. Hermione Granger was a spectacular girl, and as much as she thought otherwise, she was one of the most desirable girls in the entire school.

Ron thought of confessing on more occasions than he could admit, but there was always something that held him back. Or rather someone. It was curious, almost irritating. The man who stood between him and Hermione was none other than Harry Potter.

It's not like they've been flirting forever. —Weasley seriously doubted that they were aware of the magical chemistry that floated around them every time they were together— but that relationship between them became even closer when they looked for Horrocruxes. 

Especially when he left them.

He could not stand it. 

The way they spoke. The way they looked. The feeling of being out of place had plagued him since childhood, and being there, days from the most important moment of their lives, he knew that he was never wrong about that first impression. He was redundant in both their lives. He was redundant in Harry's life, and, worse still, he wasn´t require in Hermione's life.

The necklace did nothing but open his eyes, if they asked him.

It showed him what was the closest reality, not his deepest fears. He was not stupid enough not to notice. His Hermione was lying. HIS Hermione was not really of Ron. It was **_his_**.

From his best friend. The best boy he had ever met. The youngest seeker in the history of Hogwarts ... The child who lived ... The child who would win.

Then he thought that experienced hatred for the first time, and as never before.

_But that was a lie._

The redhead had grown up hating things around him, but never with that hugging strength. He hated his weaknesses as much as he hated his financial situation. He hated Draco Malfoy for that very reason ... And for a while, Ronald Weasley had hated his own life more than other thing in the world.

Then that little seed that germinated inside his soul because of the horrocrux found food to eat and grown. That sick hatred he had always felt for himself. That need to be better than Harry Potter, his best friend. That thirst for revenge on everyone who told him that he will never be good enough... There was no a real crime anyone near him, but Ron already knew to whom he would direct all those feelings, with all the darkness inside of his mind. And although there was guilt for at least a moment, it was too late to take all back.

He cared for his best friend, but he hated Harry Potter anyway.

The war was over. Everyone was safe. Lord Voldemort had died. And along with all that adventure that took the best years of his life, also went all the peace of his soul. Being in the situations they were, between devastation and joy, between the replenishment of the world and the tears of the loss of loved ones, nobody could never realize Ron’s change... Everyone had looked aside to that absence of good on him, thinking it was something temporary. That war was the problem.

But Ginny could see through him, and she took advantage of that moment when his brother’s feelings were a chaos, the same moment when, without doubt, he will fail.

Ginevra was always an observant girl. She spent so much time being studied by Ron, that she studied him equally with the same patience. She saw how his feelings mutated ... From that initial denial, to the certainty of falling in love. She saw him rejoice to find someone to care about, and cry without tears as he understanding how unrequited in her life was. She was reflected with such intensity that she did not hesitate to approach him when the opportunity came.

Ginevra offered the solution to his problems, just in the same way that that person had offered it to her, a year before that.

—It will not work— Ronald had said, as soon as he finished listening to her.

But in her sister's plans, there wasn’t place for a negative answer.

—If you do as I say, there's no way it can fail.

He was reluctant. Not because he did not want to do it. Oh no. It had been a long time since he had been shuffling his options ...The fact that was discarded immediately it was just because of the high possibility of backfiring. It was a bad plan!

—You are underestimating her, Gin ... One false step ... No ... Even if it were all so perfect ... She will notice before you made it.

Contrary to what he thought, the redhead girl smiled smugly.

—Oh dear brother ... That's just what we need. Just listen to your sister, and by the time you know it, she will be down at your feet ... Or in the position you prefer…

The older man's face hardened, weighing the situation.

—What do you want in return? —Asked, while looking at her with a frown— Do not try to cheat me, this is not just for me, right? Neither to put her away of him…

—If it works, you must obey me without questioning anything. That's the agreement. It’s all I ask from you —she answered calmly— You can’t? Why are you hesitating, Ron? You love her, are not you?  _After all this time...?_

If his heart had stayed warm as before, if he had been the same man Hermione knew before ... If only he had thought a moment more...

—Fine—he accepted

Ginevra's smile increased, and soon she told him that they must formalize their agreement, otherwise it would not make any sense.

—Never being too cautious, Ron ... Swear it to me... If you don’t not, they are just empty words ...

Although his brother thought that was too much... His love was too much.

A love as sick as hers, of course.

—Get out your wand, Ginny.

He could not help but give her the benefit of the doubt.

Even when he already knew that it was painting to end badly.

.

.

.

 

Ginny did not need to think too much. Not as much as they expected. The opportunity had appeared so simply in front of her that it was foolish not to take advantage of it. After one year being married with the man of her dreams and her problems seems ready to vanish forever.

Harry was too busy with his work that night, and her family out of the house. Hermione didn’t know what to think when Ginny called her.

Then she used a simple phrase.

**“He wants to divorce from me!”**

The redhead knew it well at the time.

Hermione love knowing that Harry was willing to get free of her.

She knew how dangerous Ginny could be.

First as a girlfriend, now as a wife.

And she was not wrong.

—You can find someone else ... You have so many qualities ... And if nobody is of your interest, you are independent enough. You do not need a to be marry to have anything you want, Ginny... — had said the brunette, once they entered the room

_"What I want?"_  Weasley repeated mentally, almost angry.  _"Fame! Power! Money! How do you pretend I have the world in my palm if it is not with him by my side?"_

—You do not understand, Herms ... I love him —said the youngest one with tears accumulating in her orbs.

More for the courage than for the sadness

— We didn’t last two years at least?! I can’t accept that so easily! He promised he will love me forever!

Granger felt more uncomfortable than before. Her idea of spending the holidays in the house of the redheads was not exactly staying comforting the youngest of the family after Harry told her that he had a problem with his wife that big that he decided to spend those days at work.

—I ... Oh, Ginny ... He's not the only one in the world—she tried to tell her

_"But he's the only one you want!"_ shouted Ginny in his heart

—I must... I have to tell you something else... I do not trust that my brothers can understand it…—she declared, and stood up immediately.

Weasley started moving things around the room, looking for something.

—You are frightening me. What happened? —Herms asked

Although it did not finish pleasing her, the Weasley always looked after her as if she were more than a friend of Ron... Like Harry, she was also adopted by that family, and she adopted each member of it without thinking…  They should have done it. Think twice about it.

—I need a drink—Ginny explained

—For Merlin—exclaimed the brunette worried, and stood up straight away, when she noticed that she found a bottle— Have you been drinking all this time?

Ginny heard vaguely footsteps outside the room.

—Not all the time ... Or maybe a little ... It's not that bad, right? Nothing will happen to ** _it_** , is not it? It’s not that big yet…

Hermione paled at every second.

—Ginevra ...

—He cannot leave me, Hermione... Not like when I ... Not if I’m…

It passed in slow motion.

Ginny opened the bottle without problem, while exclaiming the words that the other feared.

—Harry cannot let me while I’m pregnant...!

The crying intensified, Hermione barely and thought as she snatched the weird bottle from her hands. The redhead struggled to retrieve it while the door was open. Herms could not think of anything at that moment, too overwhelmed by the situation.

Hermione took the contents of the bottle without stopping. The taste hit her with such force that she recognized how stupid she had been all of the sudden. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them a tear slid down her cheek as she recognized the silhouette that entered the room.

It was not alcohol.

The bottle ended in the ground, and vaguely she heard a giggle that she recognized immediately before the idea dissolved forever. Her mind was emptying little by little. She heard a rumor before. Some evil wizards were creating a new love filter.

_“More than amortentia… Even dangerous than that…”_

A single name swept through every thought.

_"I'm sorry, Harry… I should have known…"_

—Are you really sure it worked? —Asked Ronald suspicious when everything was silent.

Ginny, who had begun to groom herself in front of the mirror in her room with a carefree air — but visibly satisfied — only let out a snort.

—We reformulated everything after the last experiment... I'm sure it works —said, annoyed

Ron frowned.

—If it's as powerful as you say, why did not you use it with Harry yet? —He growled, looking almost annoyed at the brunette, who was staring at him fixed.

Ginny snorted, offended.

— Your dear lady is the cleverest witch in history, but you and I know she is not the most powerful... — she looked at him in the mirror — Harry's magic is too unstable. If I were to make a mistake with the dose, I could ruin the surprise.

The redhead did not respond, he devoted himself to observe the other woman, who was still speechless.

—How long will last this filter? When will she speak again?

Ginny finally turned her gaze to both of them.

While Harry was still his husband in those first months, these two have not advanced that much in their relationship. Ron needed the help. To be with her. So she did. Ginny had gone so far with his plans...

—Oh, did not I tell you, dear? What careless of me... You should give her a few drops every so often from now on, just to keep her _pleased_... I’ve heard that otherwise she might die, but, who knows, right? And about the speech ... I do not know, have you tried to talk to her first?

That triggered an alarm in the man in front of her.

— This ... It is not any filter ... — he accused, slow.

—Much stronger than amortentia... Is not it beautiful? — she said, with a weird smile in her lips— She had no interest on my husband anymore, Ronald… She had no will to be in love of him anymore… Isn’t that what you wanted? One word, just an order of yours and she will love you… Isn’t wonderful, brother?

The happiness in the child seemed to shoot up when she noticed her brother's body tense with force. Ginny approached him then and ran a hand slowly over his shoulder.

—It worked, was not that what I swore to you? —she said, amused

—You lied to me— he spat, red with fury—You lied! She was supposed to be in love with me! Not like this!

—She will love you if you command her to do it…

—That’s not what you say!

—Brother of mine… This is exactly why I say. Now you will do everything I ask of you, right?

Ron get palled again.

—No…

—You swore to me, Ron Weasley… From now on. You must obey what I say… That it’s what you swore.

He tried to resist. He really did it.

—N ... Yes.

The redhead seemed to think her options.

—Then I already have the first mission for you.

He was afraid then. He was in the hands of his sister now.

— Make her yours, dear, this time for real… Do not worry about the noise... Nobody will be able to hear... I will personally take care of that. I’m going to talk to him… Smile, Ron… She is yours now… Harry is mine now…

He hated to think that his fear of losing her was stronger. He hated being stupid enough to fall for a prank like that. He hated everything at that moment. Ronald Weasley was a man who hated often ... But not as much as he learned to hate himself after that afternoon. Not as much as he did as time went since then...

She was gone.

He was lost too.

Hermione never came back after that.

Ronald never stopped, and he can’t say yet if it was because she commanded to do it, or because he truly wanted that.

Even when he hated himself for taking advantage of her body in that way, a small place on his mind was happy to have something that Harry would never have from.

Ginny was right.

Hermione is his now.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9**

 

 

_"Give me your heart and let me enter in it ..._  
Where the flowers are born. Where love is born.  
Give me your broken lips, I want to kiss them, I want to cure them.  
I'm going to take care of all of you, with all my love..."

 

 

He does not want to say that he is grateful for it, although his eyes certainly show the joy of being accompanied. He has been totally honest. Besides Malfoy, there is no one left to go with. He cannot trust anyone at that time. It was complicated even before his divorce ... Those who continued to wait for a new return of the Dark Lord — the same thing that Harry knew was impossible to happen, but never totally discarded — hated him. His work in the field was impossible at first. All his enemies wanted him dead. After the Ginevra scandal, Harry seriously doubted that any of his companions would save his neck if they tried to kill him again during a mission.

It was that complicated.

—I did not sound that desperate— he says, a tone of embarrassment adorns his voice, but it surpasses his face when the other replies.

—Can you blame me for see it that way when I was really worried for you?

Draco had apologized minutes earlier for breaking into his home that way, and had gone downstairs to the kitchen to make a coffee while waiting for the other finished dressing. If he had been more brazen, he would have managed to appear in his bathroom just as he was finishing, but, incredible as it seemed, the idea had embarrassed him enough not to do so immediately. His face did not show half of what Potter's face showed, but, like him, he was quite nervous.

When he places the cup on the bar, he finally sees the brunette's eyes again, which looks attentively. A small smile is drawn on the lips of the blond, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks.

— I was too sincere? —he asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

He's making fun of him, of course. Potter constantly says exactly the same phrase every time the talks between them get too deep. Draco has never been bothered about it, he finds it charming coming from him— although they would have to ask him directly before he admits it out loud that he found Harry “charming”— and, to tell the truth, at that precise moment he has that same doubt.

Harry has reached his hand just before his fingers slide away from the cup. He sighs low while searching for the right words. Malfoy does not move his hand away, instead placing the other on both, wanting to convey the confidence that seems to fail at that time. Harry does not say a word, so the blonde reaches his face with one of his hands, forcing him to look at him.

—You can tell me anything, Harry ... —he murmurs, serious

He has begun to love him in a special way. And although he is aware of it, the sensation of surprise when he feels pain to see him hurt is bigger than he imagines. Part of him attributes it to the feeling of novelty... But the darkest part of him wants revenge.

Hurt those who hurt him. That is what Malfoy wants.

—I made a mistake, right? —Harry finally says, and Draco looks at him through that liquid silver, which seems to boil more against the emerald in his eyes—That day ... When I rejected your hand ...

It takes him a second to understand, and his frown fills every second the idea ends up landing inside his mind. He looks at him almost angry.

—Potter ... —said almost growling

It is pure frustration.

—You said it then... I should have take care of who I related to...

Malfoy would pat his face with pure courage, but seeing that look on the other makes everything fall into the background. His body responds almost involuntarily, placing himself next to the other just as the Harry’s hand abandons his own.

—I thought it was a dumb comment on your part... And yet, you're here…

His hands reach his cheeks immediately. He looks at him intensely. Draco can feel as if he saw through him. He does not respond immediately, but ends by joining his face to the other's in a loving gesture. He denied slightly, while his eyes slowly closed.

—If I could go back in time... I would make sure I was the right one for you from the first moment we met... I would not make fun of your friends, or any other people, if that’s what please you, and rest assured that I would not comment on the redheads if it is not necessary... Believe me, Potter… I would do all that, if it was possible...

—Draco...

—But I cannot, Harry... — he growled, and could feel the other's hands caressing his hair —You know I should not. Nothing and nobody can assure me that I will not ruin everything if I managed to return so long... If I failed... Then he may return... For better or worse… This is what we have now…

They remained silent. Harry combing his blond strands calmly. Relaxing him and reassuring himself in the process. Their eyes connected for a long time, without anyone dared to break that moment. After several minutes it was Harry who broke the silence.

—I really should have accepted your hand back then— he muttered, and a wistful smile adorned his lips —I never thought to say this, but even the hat was right that night… I was a fool…

Draco looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow slightly, the sparkle in Harry’s eyes told him everything.

—You belonged Slytherin, impostor lion...

The other smiled.

—Slytherin... The house where you will make your true friends.

— Did you really think he was lying? The hat? Seriously?

The Auror avoided his gaze.

—He was certainly sincere... But I was foolish enough to believe that he was trying to deceive me… Everyone, except you, were to convinced that the snakes were all evil…

Malfoy, anticipating the silence that followed, took his neck by surprise. Harry could barely realize what was happening when he felt Malfoy’s lips on his. He opened his eyes wide, and when he pulled away he looked at him as if he had a new head.

— What the hell, dragon?

The blond smiled at him with the elegance that characterized him when he took a few steps away from him. Taking the coffee cups that had been left behind long ago. Potter still looked at him with doubts, although it was evident that he enjoyed it.

—I gave you a chance to choose years ago... You regretted rejecting me… What makes you think that I will give you options now…?

Potter gasped like a fish out of water. Without being able to formulate anything coherent. Malfoy returned to his side seconds later, taking him by the shirt to force him to stand up. He kissed him again, this time with more desire. This time, Harry responded with the same intensity. He growled a curse as the other's hands slipped under his clothes, and Draco was about to stop when the shorter one exclaimed.

—All right... Do not give me a choice again... I'm terrible choosing.

The blond chuckled before he attacked his mouth again.

.

.

.

She must count to 10 to calm her temper when she departs. Ginny takes a deep breath while begins to dress correctly.

—It's ridiculous, princess ... You know Harry... It's a matter of time for him to give in —says, calmly

—It’s precisely because I know him. There's something weird going on! What do not you see it? —She replies furiously.

A hand reaches her before she gets away. The redhead ends again on the soft mattress under the body of the other. Ginny drown a curse.

— I must understand that you feel jealousy, honey? Is that it?

When the lips reach her neck her defenses go down.

—No... It’s not it...

—So?

The bite in the earlobe takes a sigh from Ginny’s lips.

—If he were alone as we thought... Harry would have broken arrived at this point... He is not so strong alone... He never has been…

— There is no one left to believe in him... We make sure of it… Besides, it doesn’t matter if there’s one single person by his side. No one it’s powerful enough to save him now…

The redhead would have insisted more, if not because the naughty hands reached her hips. She looked at the other with a frown, but sighed relaxing seconds later. Her hands reached the dark strands and soon forced to kiss her again.

—I will listen to you for now ... But do not think we're finished—warn

Receive a kiss between laughs for an answer.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10**

 

 

_Everybody knows the war is over. Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows… That's how it goes. Everybody knows_

 

 

 

Ron watches his hands while he heard the familiar sound of heels as she walks through the room echoes. He listens vaguely to the applause, but turns a deaf ear to the scandal of the place. He continues without completely understanding why they like to meet there, but, at the same time, he is aware that it is necessary.

" _Casual_ " It is said _"A casual encounter"_

The bartender places a glass full of Whiskey in front of him, and Ronald does not make himself beg when it's time to drink from it. He orders a next round seconds later, and when he feels with enough courage he looks up. The atmosphere of the bar is relaxed. The singer continues to lighten him with her melodious voice.

" _Ironic_ " thinks, when it is allowed to hear through the dead sound in his ears. He can hear her voice, he can appreciate the beauty of it, and still be amazed at how dark everything is around her in comparison.

A new glass is placed in front of him, for a second he fears losing his head.

He feels like he is going to end up crying.

Weasley forces himself to blink and ignore the image that has jumped on the surface of his drink, he takes a blow, and after hearing the applause indicating that the show is over he leaves his payment on the bar before leaving the bar at a rapid pace. He has lit a cigarette along the way, in addition to piercing deep before releasing it to try to relax, even a little.

What the hell was he thinking when he joined that lost cause? He could not answer it. Not with sincerity at least. His mind kept constantly repeating that love made people commit crazy things, and that was fine... But, honestly... Was it love the thing that united him to Hermione in the first place? Even if she had lost the possibility of expressing her wishes, Ron knew that Hermione would want to be somewhere else rather than return to his arms after what he did. Or what he was forced to do? He sighs tired, not being able to justify himself.

If Ginny set a trap or it was not a separate issue... He took advantage of the situation, that was completely his responsibility.

Especially now.

— Something worries you, little brother?

Ron twists the gesture when he observes her, the relief of the nicotine disappears only with her mere presence. Ginevra smiles quietly when he snatches the cigar, he only rolls his eyes when she takes a puff and then blow away from both with a satisfied look.

—The recent paternity does not help your mood, have they told you?

The comment is not funny, but does not have time to respond. The pair of newcomers join the conversation — to his total displeasure — and soon sees himself being the object of the intense gaze of three people who, at that precise moment, he would like to evaporate from the world.

— Why do you want me here? —Says, realizing that none of them will speak for themselves, just when patience has reached its limit.

—Just… Routine procedures… You know, the usual— the man replies calmly, but the way he drags the words bristles his hair.

He never liked him before, and he does not think he'll like him any time soon.

—Ginevra has said that you will be a father, and I cannot help but wonder... Were you always that stupid, or is it just part of a wonderful plan that none of us has been able to decipher?

Ronald observe the brunette with hatred after clicking his tongue. It was unbearable from Hogwarts... It would continue to be until the end of time.

—What do you mean? —He growls, angry, and the laughter released by the Slytherin makes him even more irritated, observes his sister, who looks at him almost with pity.

—Oh, Ron ... Of the golden trio, you were definitely not the smartest... —she says, amused

The redhead has just needed an oversight to take the neck of the youngest, who has not been able to prevent the attack. Two wands point to the redhead then, who keeps his own in the witch's neck.

—You were always the fastest, I admit that to you—says Blaise, entertained, slowly lowering his wand.

— Are not you afraid I'll kill her? —he said confused, after glancing at the redhead, who looks just as funny as they— I can do it!

—Please... Apart from Ginevra, none of you, lions, has what it takes...

The comment has the desired effect, because Ron has strengthened the grip just to try to go for the other man, who has not hesitated for a second before defending himself Muggle style, giving him a hard blow on the face of the redhead, who ends up soil.

He gets up fast.

—You, fuckin bastard!

He isn’t able to put a finger on him since the spell of the Ravenclaw has stopped him just in time. The mark on his neck is evident, but the fury he feels at that moment is even more noticeable.

—Including your brother in this was a mistake from the beginning— grumble Chang, annoyed, towards the redhead, who seems equally obfuscated —Have a child with someone under the effect of a love potion, I would not be surprised if Professor Snape was writhing in his grave.

Zabini must smile at that without being able to avoid it. Walk the steps that separate him from the brunette and surrounds her hip with one arm before placing a kiss on the top of her head, she snorts under her breath.

—We'll take care of the problem, honey.

Ginny rolls her eyes. Take a step to get away from the pair, when the hand of the other reaches his and forces her to return together. Sighs when Cho's lips reach their own, Ron looks down, wondering for a second if that stupid potion will not be to blame for all that entanglement. That the reason behind his sister’s obsession was all because of a potion.

" _Impossible_."

He wishes it were like that. Undoubtedly.

_"Ginny is still free to think and act ... Hermione is not"_

—We'll solve this, baby. The question is, who do you prefer to take care of?

Ginny is reflected in the dark pupils, before she looks away, finding her brother. He watches him closely for just seconds. Then she returns with a smile to the brunette, after exchanging a look with Zabini.

—Hermione is mine.

Blaise smiles in an enigmatic way.

—That's what I wanted to hear.

Kisses both before walking to Ronald, who watches him with a mixture of courage and fear in his eyes. He must have seen it coming from the beginning. That's how it should end, right?

—Hermione, what will you do to Hermione? —Expects to know, before Zabini manages to reach him.

The redhead smiles broadly when she takes the hand of the Ravenclaw, ready to disappear from there immediately.

—What I had to do from the beginning, little brother.

There is no other word. The second following disappears with the other woman, and he knows what’s coming next. Ron looks at the snake then, he takes his arm to force him to stand up. He follows him reluctantly, too busy with his thoughts to be interested in what he is living.

He does not know at what moment Blaise has reached his wand. Or how he has managed to smash it in front of his eyes without making a single movement. They disappear. They reappear in the middle of nowhere. He does not complain when a lock of his hair is pulled off, nor does he utter a word when he looks at him with sufficient skill.

—Kitten, kitten, did the mouse eat your tongue?

He is not able to look at him with hate either.

Nor be surprised when the forbidden curse reaches him.

His eyes no longer observe when his pupils reflect the figure of Zabini disappearing, with the remains of his wand on his hand, and a smile on the lips.

Nor even in death he can tell if it was all worth it.

.

.

.

Cho meditates seriously before daring to take her next step. Too frivolous to allow herself to act because of the " _heat of the moment_ ". Blaise has returned home hours later, looks so tremendously satisfied with himself that it infects in both the blandest of joys.

When the witch exposes her plans the pair agrees in an immediate way. Ginevra seems especially pleased when the suggestion of a dramatic ending comes from her lips. She has looked at her so intensely for so long that Cho could almost swear that, for that moment, she was a completely different person.

—You said they did it before, there's still the possibility that he may notice it ahead of time, but ...

—Harry is not Hermione, darling... Even if it's fast enough, it's too late for him to save her…— she replies, smiling.

Blaise seems equally excited, and the brunette just nods, visibly more relaxed. That was her only concern from the beginning... That Ginny would back down at the last minute.

Apparently, in Blaise’s opinion, she was more likely to regret herself before the youngest of the Weasley gave up. It was strange, if they asked him, how Ginny’s reason for being was to end the life of Harry Potter. Especially if you had in mind that, for years, she was his number one fan. She did not want to see him happy, she did not want to see him dead... But kill him. Who would think that a simple lion would have that much hate inside?

—We do not have much time, the disappearance of Ronald can raise suspicion—Zabini reminds them, from his seat, and Ginny looks at him in that way that the Ravenclaw finds so improper in her— I only say ...

—We'll go in an hour. I hope you are ready by then ...

The redhead says nothing more when she leaves the room, and the couple only looks at each other seconds before returning to their own tasks. Cho returns to focus on the cauldron in front of her while Blaise perfects the replica in his hands.

—I still do not understand why you are so obsessed with all this—says her husband, after a few minutes in silence.

Cho smiles slightly.

—You know why…

The Slytherin frowns, stands up and corrals the other against the table. He looks at her intensely through the clear orbs before slightly denying. His black eyes, deep as the ocean, hide nothing before his eyes. Sigh hardly.

—I've finished my part ... I think I deserve a reward for this.

Chang turns to his own work when he leaves the room, visibly annoyed, but she does not seem particularly worried about it. He hears Ginny's laughter seconds later, and, far from being jealous, feels strangely anxious.

A little more, and she can have the life she had always dreamed of.

Next to the two people she loves the most in the world.

.

.

.

Malfoy is not very convinced to let him go easily when Harry proposes the idea. There's not much he can do to convince him, in any case. The feeling that something bad can happen to him is so heavy in his chest that accompanying him is a viable option even when the other does not seem convinced.

—I do not need your permission to appear me where I want—remember to have said, and it's ironic, because Potter has formulated a fairly similar phrase to remind him that he is the one who decides where to go.

—In reality, you need a permit, or do you pretend to appear outside the house? You would be a great bodyguard, 2 miles away ...— Potter replies, and the blonde almost rolls his eyes

—It would not kill you to listen to me for once in your life, Potter. Something is going to happen, and I assure you that you will be grateful that I am there at that moment ...

Harry cannot help sighing. They have lost almost an hour discussing the same thing. He does not doubt the abilities of the blond to perceive the future — no matter how stupid it sounds, for him at least, Harry remains skeptical despite being the subject of a prophecy said in full-fledged — but it is simply unlikely that something would happen that day.

He ends up surrendering when the look of liquid silver is fixed on him for more time than it considers sensible. Draco is convinced that his life is in danger. And, for Merlin, with that security he has managed to convince him of the same.

—If nothing happens today, I promise I'll remind you of this moment for the rest of our lives— he warns, before he takes his hand to disappear.

Ironically, it will be he who relives that moment during the next decade.

.

.

.

Harry knows that something is wrong the moment he opens his eyes and can observe the disaster around him. A chaos went crazy inside the home of his best friends, and there is no indication that it has been “just a lovers fight”. He glances at Draco, who watches everything carefully. He looks deadly serious, as if he was not happy at that moment. How can it be when he wanted more than anything to be wrong for once?

Harry open his mouth, ready to ask what he is really thinking, but listen to the sounds of the spells going against each other. The brunette is about to step forward when a cry reaches his ears.

So damn familiar.

Malfoy must use force to keep Harry from running upstairs.

—HERM ...!

He silences him before he finishes saying her name, and makes him hide behind one of the corridors just before the intruder's footsteps sound upstairs. Harry opens his eyes wide as he recognizes the voice of his ex-wife, and the blood freezes in place at the laughter of his former best friend.

They cannot understand too much of what is happening. As soon as they hear the disappearance of both, Harry moves away from the arms of the other to raise the stair by two steps at the time.

He falls on his knees the second he watches her.

Draco reaches seconds later. He approaches the body immediately, and unleashes all the training that years ago he was forced to abandon. He remembers it as if it had been yesterday. It's fast, it's good ... But insufficient. There is nothing he can do.

Listen as Potter stifles a moan, and his heart shrinks as Harry's begins to break.

Hermione's body lies on the floor of her room. His arms, uncovered, show evidence of struggle. Her eyes are lost, without observing the ceiling in front of her. Draco closes her eyelids slowly, before looking at the other, who continues without releasing any words.

—We have to go— says Malfoy, when he hears the sound of Aurors outside the house.

_"Perfect_ " is said, ironically, and the realization of what might happen hits his mind roughly " _Was this their plan? For me? No... There was no way they knew I would be here..."_

—Harry—he calls, but there is no answer, Draco growl to himself

_"This whole number... That damn bitch... His money has never been your purpose, right?"_

Observe the brunette, who continues to stare at the lifeless body of his best friend. Draco forces him to stand up. Harry does not have time to cry, not now. They must flee.

_"Sink him. That’s it. Sink the hero of the magical world, and be the tragic heroine who endured all his mistreatment... Is that her fuckin idea?"_

—I will not allow it— he mumbles to himself.

Draco's voice is serious in pronouncing his name. The bitterness in his voice is clear, but for him everything continues to revolve around him as his mind tries to understand what has happened before him.

—Potter—quarrel, and the named can barely look away

It is as if a bomb had exploded next to him. He feels the ground shaking under his feet, and the blonde's grip is firmer when he forces him to get up. Only until Harry feel the cold hand sliding between his he can react, even if only moderately, trying to prevent it.

—Wait!

But Malfoy cannot hear it. He doesn’t stop.

They will die if they do not get out of there fast.

Losing him is a luxury that he cannot afford him.

Malfoy does not stop to see if the officers have arrived so quickly, or is still the damn woman who has made the life of the other a hell from that moment. Even if there is a chance of a confrontation, Potter is not in a position to do so. Then he does what he does best: he flees.

There are no traces of his or Harry's in the magical world. And soon he finds himself trying to hide the scar on the other's face as they sneak through the streets of Muggle London to hide from any possible snitch.

He has no idea what happened, and he is not interested in knowing.

Ginevra has placed a death sentence on him, as far as Malfoy is concerned. And the stupid Ronald has helped him with that. They've even killed Granger, for Merlin! There's no way Malfoy risks Harry coming back with that in mind.

.

.

.

Cho Chang has managed to form the polyjuice potion in time. Blaise and Ginny have proven to be excellent actors too, for a change ...

The ministry already has a history.

Harry Potter has broken into the house of the quieter marriage that the magical world has seen in years, and has savagely murdered Hermione in a fit of anger. The recent pregnancy of his unrequited love has been more than he could bear. He fled when Ronald returned home, who, after summoning the presence of his sister, and prisoner of anger, followed Potter through the woods, where he was also killed.

Without any witness other than the accused's ex-wife, everyone has believed her story.

Harry Potter is accused of the murder of his two best friends; Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley... He's found guilty. His arrest warrant has been issued, and he is sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban as soon as he is found. No chance to defend.

Everything went according to plan.

Until Harry Potter disappeared.

She will no longer be seen as the heroine who gave her crazed husband to save the magical world. Not. Now she's only the woman who did not see the signs in time ...

That's enough for her to hate him more than ever.

.

.

.

Paris is ruled out. Visiting Potter's cousin is out of his options. Malfoy has begun to burn his head trying to devise his next step. He has acted impulsively, yes, but could anyone really judge him? It is not as if I had many options, given the circumstances.

Any attempt by him to help Potter would end his possibilities. Potter have a Death Eater on his side, is there a less obvious way of saying " _I'm not in full use of my mental faculties_ "? Of course leaving him alone would be more appropriate, but there is no force in the world that can take him away from him at that time.

The whole magical world is judging him, with equal or more intensity than he was judged years before.

He cannot return.

Not yet.

—We'll need new names—he says, and Harry, in front of him, looks at him only, Draco feels his heart shrink a little more —We cannot go back...

—I know... — he replies, seriously, and the way his voice seems to die is more than Malfoy can handle.

He approaches him, shortens the distance between them, and kisses him. Nobody can recognize them there. Nobody should do it. Their appearance is different. And the country is different ... Although they can always choose a new one, if it is convenient. Harry's hands are still at his sides, while Draco's strokes caress his cheeks. The two emeralds stare at his face from the time he has approached until he departs, and that is why he can see as clearly as the other's eyes have become wet.

Malfoy take his hands before he can get away too much. He hugs him, and Harry sinks into his arms when he is reciprocated. It is not strong enough at this time. Not without them. Not alone...

How could things have ended that way? How Ginny managed to do that?

How did he let Herms die because of him?!

They keep that way for what it felt like hours. There’s a whole world to where they can run, and yet, they don’t know where to go. Malfoy is thinking about that so much that Paris come to his mind once again… It’s not an option, but a memory falls into his place.

—Finally I understood— Draco mumbles, after a while in silence

Harry look at him then, not a single word came out of his mouth, when Malfoy has the other's attention, begins to hum… The song her friend sang the moment they met again, that night at the “Clown” … The same night everything begins to fall apart.

_—When you were here before… I could not look you in the eye..._

Harry stifles a nervous laugh.  He recognized that song. It has always been one of his favorites… But in this moment. He knows what he means… He remembered too… It was almost magical, the moment Draco came in scene that night, that same song started to play. It was magic.

But why does it hurt now?

—It's about you…— he says, as if revelation is as important as discovering that there is life on other planets— After all this time ... It was always about you…

—You're delirious, Malfoy—he responds, amused, allowing himself to forget at that moment what has brought them there, what united them in the first place, and how they have decided to spend that afternoon in some corner lost in the Muggle world.

He tries to forget for one moment that nothing bad is happening then.

—I am? —Replies, almost offended—Wait here...

The Au… former Auror only watches him go quickly until he reaches the musicians, standing a few meter away. Lost in some of the streets of a small city, it’s almost a surprise that there’s musicians. He reminds himself that music it’s the only thing truly universal when he seems Draco Malfoy argue with one of them, he could swear even that he has had to bribe him to convince him, but he does not think much about it when the blonde returns with that satisfied expression on his face. He extends his hand, and Potter cannot help but look at it as if he had a new head again.

Malfoy looks at him almost smiling.

—Scared, Potter?

Harry is offended then.

—You wish…—answers, before taking his hand.

When he hears the song they have begun to play, he looks at the other with a mixture of shame and joy, the sadness hidden in his eyes while the other. forces him to dance at his own pace, and Harry cannot argue too much since he has two left feet, but the other guides him so easily that he knows he can trust him for it.

He can trust anything at him, really.

He is there.

He was always there.

He was just too blind to notice.

He feels guilty one moment, because even when his heart feels broken, he feels complete all of the sudden. There, standing right next to him.

—I love you—he confesses, part of him thinking it's too soon, the other reminding him that it took him years to realize

— How could you not do it? —It's the response of the other, and when he kisses him, his breath it tickles over his lips when he says—Love you, Harry... I've always done it.

It costs him not to feel ashamed.

—We will need a story, if we intend to start from scratch...— Potter comments, and the other one smiles widely.

It’s sad, but it’s all they had now.

—I have a story ... Even a name.

Potter lets out a laugh.

— Who am I dancing with exactly then?

—Thomas Andrew Felton, at your orders... And you, dear, are...?

He cannot help but follow the game, because even when they laugh, it’s what they will need to do some years from now. Harry is blushing lightly, but with a bright look, full of hope, he says:

—Daniel... Daniel Jacob Radcliffe ...

That was the first night of the new story they would write together.

Maybe in other world the luck will let them be happy, somehow…

_Or maybe fate was never on their part._

**_They are yet to find that out._ **

.

.

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> I DID IT.~~~ MAN!. I never thought I will be able to make it... First of all. I know, I know... There must be thousands of mistakes all over the chapters~ But~ To be fair... I haven't noticed yet (?) So let's all pretend that didn't happend.  
> Leaving that aside. I'm really glad that you, whoever is reading this now, decided to read this fanfiction till the chapter 10~. As you may noticed, it's not like it's all the end here...   
> "It's about you" it's the beginning of a series that I so originally called "Harry Malfoy-Potter and the alternative earths". Yeah. I didn't have any good tittle back then, so don't judge me to hard for it LOL. The whole idea of this series is to connect the world of Harry Potter and Arrow/Flash (wow, nowdays I see how crazy that sounds). Barry is known for fuck up timelines, so, why not?  
> "About them" it's the part 2~ I'm currently working on it -still writing it-. That story is an MPREG~ The best way of explain that must be... Imagine an reality were Drarry was real since the final battle, and everything went "bad" after that.   
> That one (About them) goes after two one shots that show a little bit the new life of "Tom" and "Dan" in the muggle world~. I will try to translate them soon.  
> Again. Thank you for reading this~ and leaving kuddos. You made this writter very, very happy. Sorry again for the errors~ and~ Most important~ Hope we can read each other again. Or at least, that you read one more story of mine~ See ya ^^  
> .  
> .  
> .


End file.
